The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by Howl for the Moon
Summary: In an attempt to spread the holiday cheer Evanna does something nice for our resident baddies. Who does she drag along on the journey? As always Read and Review. Warnings: Fem!Evan Daniels


Challenge # 3 Stockings

Evanna was humming Christmas carols as she unpacked the box of decorations her mom had sent her. She would be going home after Christmas, but she wanted spend Christmas in town this year. With the professor, and see Pietro. A smile broke across her face as she laid her Christmas stocking out on the bed. Looking at the stocking she had, had for as long as she could remember. As she dug in the box taking out tinsel and other small baubles that she could use to decorate her room she couldn't help but bounce as she took out her holiday snow globes.

She had loved the pretty globes since she was a child, but she was notoriously rough. She didn't want them to be broken so she only took them out for the holiday. Her mom had started her out with small ones until she turned thirteen, and had moved on to giving her the normal sized ones. Each one decorated beautifully for the holidays. She smiled as she set them up on her desk and night stand. When she had turned eight she had begun to write wishes on the bottoms of them. She liked looking at them, reminding herself of things she had thought important once upon a time.

Putting the last of the snow globes, she looked around her room. For the most part it was suitably festive. Getting ready to tuck the box under her bed she frowned as she took out another stocking. The name on it was done in silver with blocky letters, 'Pietro'. Picking it up she smiled a little, Pietro's das really wasn't around a lot so he often spent Christmas and other holidays with the Daniels. He always tried to act like it wasn't a big deal and he didn't care, but Evanna was sure he was touched by it.

She sighed as she took the stocking out of the box, looking around she wondered if there was a place in her room she could hang it. Maybe she could bring it to him, but she was pretty sure the Brotherhood wasn't really going to get anything for Christmas. A thoughtful look came across her face as she looked around the room. She wasn't always guaranteed privacy in her room, so maybe she shouldn't put it anywhere too high?

Evanna grumbled as she put the stocking down on the bed. Besides the presents it wasn't like Pietro was overly into Christmas. He hated cold weather, and he just got into the worst mood during the holiday season. Still, it was Christmas and no one deserved to be alone during the holidays… Not even the Brotherhood. No matter HOW much of a pain they could be. Evanna looked around her room, it was all decorated up, maybe she could…well there was really no need for her personal room to be decorated now was there?

With that thought in mind she started to take everything down, there should be enough to decorate the Brotherhoods home. Well, maybe but it might not be a good idea either. She should probably talk to Kitty though, it was Christmas and it was the one time of the year people should just stop fighting and get along. Good will towards your fellow man and all that.

It took a bit of time but she finally managed to find Kitty, and she explained what she wanted to do, which was decorate the Brotherhoods house for Christmas. They didn't necessarily need to know it was from them, but it was Christmas, a little touch of holiday cheer might even make them lay off until the New Year. You never know, right?

In fact Evanna was sure Pietro and the others didn't need to know it was from them. They might think they were looking down on them or something. It took a bit of convincing but Evanna managed to convince Kitty, who had been feeling a little bad since she had her parents to celebrate with and Lance had no one. The two of them managed to carry the box out of the institute with little trouble; the only real problem would be getting the guys of the Brotherhood out of the house.

Evanna made a face, they would have to call in a favor from Boom Boom probably. She was in the holiday spirit just as much as Evanna was probably, she had been running around the school with reindeer antlers, and she had even managed to get away with a mistletoe hat for a few classes. It took a little trouble, and a few promises, but Boom Boom finally agreed telling them to get there in half an hour, she could maybe give them an hour. Evanna was nervous, blowing into her hands as she looked around. She just hoped Kitty didn't ask too many questions, I mean you know wasn't the fact that the Brotherhood didn't have family like they did enough of a reason to want to bring a little holiday cheer to them?

She and Kitty snuck into the Brotherhoods home, opening the box she and Kitty began decorating. Evanna humming Christmas carols as she and Kitty decked the rundown home out in various tinsels and other holiday baubles. They were cutting it a little close, but the living room looked a bit more cheerful and holiday appropriate. It was with that in mind that the two finally hung up the stockings along the old mantle place.

Evanna ran her fingers along the blocky letters of Pietro's stocking before she let Kitty phase them out of the house. Kitty tugging her along, a spring in her own step at the Christmas deed the two had just done. Evanna glanced back at the house, she couldn't help but wonder if Pietro would know it was from her.

"Vanna, come on! We've got to get back before the Professor or someone realizes we're missing,"Kitty called out to her waving at her from down the block.

She hesitated for a moment before she jogged after Kitty, maybe the Christmas spirit would strike the Brotherhood.


End file.
